Pups and the Halloween Haunt
The following is a new episode, specifically a Halloween special, of Paw Patrol that I created. Hopefully, one day, I can show it to the creators of the show and see if they can turn it into a reality. The episode is called: "Pups and the Halloween Haunt" Summary BOO! It's Halloween time in Adventure Bay, and the pups are helping prepare for the first annual Adventure Bay Halloween Party. But some strange things have been happening around town hall. Can the pups unmask whoever's behind it and save the Halloween party? Characters * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Rubble * Everest * Tracker * Mr. Porter * Captain Horacio Turbot * Francois Turbot * Alex Porter * Daring Danny X * Julia * Julius * Katie * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger Plot The episode opens in Adventure Bay, where our heroes are preparing for the first annual Adventure Bay Halloween party. The pups are in charge of building the Haunted House. This is a special occasion for Tracker, because its his very first Halloween. However, Tracker is a little nervous, since the party will be taking place at night, in the dark. But Skye tells him that as long as he's with his friends, there's no reason to be afraid. Rubble agrees, saying that the part about Halloween he should be thinking about is the treats. Zuma comes over and tells him if he's worried about running into a ghost, he shouldn't, saying that there's not such thing as ghosts. However, from behind, something big and white comes up and spooks them both. But, it's only Marshall, as evidenced by the sound of his voice and by the joke that he cracks after fumbling again. Meanwhile, in town, the proud people of Adventure Bay are preparing for the festivities and they're all in costume. Mr Porter is busy putting out his special Halloween cookies, Cap'n Turbot and Francois are helping with the decorations, and Alex, DDX (Daring Danny X), Julia and Julius, and Katie are pitching in. Soon, Mayor Humdinger shows up unannounced and asks what's going on. Mayor Goodway, who's been supervising the preparations, explains that the town Halloween party is getting set up. Soon, Mayor Humdinger spots Mr. Porter's cookies and tries to sneak one, only to be spotted by Mr Porter. Mayor Humdinger says that he wants some, but Mayor Goodway says he'll have to wait until the party starts. However, Mayor Humdinger comes up with a plan to get them early. Later, as the sun sets further, Katie spots something big and white moving towards her. Katie, thinking it's a ghost, runs away. However, it's actually Mayor Humdinger under the sheet, quietly saying that his costume is a success, and proceeds to frighten Alex, DDX, Julia and Julius, the Turbots, Mayor Goodway, and finally Mr. Porter. All the poor victims are soon hiding inside town hall, shaken by what they saw. Mayor Goodway decides to call in the Paw Patrol. Ryder soon gets the call and calls in the Paw Patrol. Once in the Lookout, Ryder briefs the pups and assigns Chase and Tracker to the case. Once they roll out, they enter town hall, accidentally spooking everyone inside. Chase is tasked with using his night vision goggles to search for clues on the ground, while Tracker listens out for anything out of the ordinary. Chase soon finds a trail of crumbs and Tracker picks up the sound of someone munching on something. Chase's nose tells him that the crumbs are cookie crumbs, leading Ryder to the conclusion that someone dressed like a ghost to scare everyone away so that they could take the cookies. Ryder tells Chase to use his drone to spot them without being seen, and they find Mayor Humdinger eating the cookies. Ryder explains to everyone in Town Hall, and decides to pull off a scare of his own. Ryder asks Mr. Porter if he can make more cookies, which he can, and then tells all the pups to get their costumes for the haunted house ready, because they're going to open it early. Later, Ryder tells the pups to get ready, because they laid out a trail that Mayor Humdinger can't and won't resist. And soon, Mayor Humdinger finds and follows the trail all the way to the haunted house, unaware of its purpose and the Paw Patrol's plan. Once inside, the door slams shut, and the scares begin. Frightened nearly to the point of passing out, Mayor Humdinger races out, straight into Mayor Goodway and all the people he scared. As punishment for what he did, Mayor Humdinger is given the job of handing out the food and treats to the party-goers and trick-or-treaters. Mayor Goodway thanks Ryder for saving the Halloween party, and Ryder tells her that if there's a ghost in town again, she just has to boo for help. Later, the Adventure Bay Halloween party is underway, and even Tracker is enjoying the fun. Chase tells Ryder that this is the best Halloween ever, Ryder agrees, adding that the only ghosts around are the friendly kind. But, Chase still thinks that ghosts aren't real. Skye then asks where Zuma and Tracker went, and then, right behind Ryder and Chase, Zuma and Tracker hide under the table, and then, at the right moment, give them the scare of their lives. Zuma and Tracker laugh at their accomplishment, and everyone joins in as the episode ends on a Happy Halloween note.